This study will look at the severity of bronchopulmonary dysplasia. The hypothesis is that inflammation plays a significant part in the development of bronchopulmonary dysplasia, and that cromolyn sodium will help prevent the release of infection and prevent the recruitment of potentially destructive inflammatory cells in the lungs.